1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method for generating gate signal thereof. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display apparatus employing various driving method and a method for generating gate signal using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapidly advancing semiconductor technologies in the recent years, portable electronics and flat panel displays have also gained popularity. In various types of flat displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have gradually become the main stream of display products due to features such as low voltage operation, radiation-free scattering, light weight, compactness, and the like. As a consequence, a fabricating method is developed towards miniature and low cost by manufacturers in this field.
In order to reduce the manufacturing cost of LCDs, a method of manufacturing gate on array directly on the display panel is proposed to obtain a slim border, thereby achieving the purpose of reducing manufacturing cost of LCDs. However, since the shift register is composed of thin-film transistors being formed on the substrate, the driving capability of the shift register may be limited by the manufacturing process of the thin-film transistor. In order to increase viewing effect from different angles, a method of designing pixels to solve a washout problem is also proposed. Therefore, more scan signals are required as to allow a single pixel to perform charging and charge sharing. In addition, gate drive circuit is generally designed for adapting single driving method, so that commonality of shift register cannot be applied to different frame rates.